Conventionally, a so-called autonomously traveling electric vacuum cleaner (cleaning robot) that cleans a floor surface as a surface to be cleaned while autonomously traveling on the floor surface and detecting obstacles, etc., by using, for example, a sensor, etc., is known. In recent years, there is a system that uses such an electric vacuum cleaner and is constituted so as to make the electric vacuum cleaner travel inside a room by remotely controlling it with a mobile terminal and image the conditions inside the room with a camera to enable monitoring and confirmation of the conditions in a user's home (for example, whether windows are left open and whether lights are left turned on, etc.) and the condition of a user's pet while the user is out.